


After

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the fight at the warehouse went down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

Liam was dozing off with his head on the back of the couch and a movie playing on the TV in front of him. He heard the front door open then close softly, but didn’t bother getting up. There’s only two people in the world who would go through that much trouble to keep quiet and neither of them were a threat.

He was proven right when a familiar scent wafted across to him before they sat next to him and there was a head in his lap. He threaded his fingers through the silky hair while he started talking.

“You know one of these days I’m going to think you’re a bad guy and I’m going to end up hurting you and it’s going to be all your fault.”

“I’m so scared of a guy who’s five foot four and watching and unknown movie from the eighties.” Brett said back to him. Liam hummed as he gently tugged on his hair.

“The point still stands.”

“I doubt it.”

Liam chucked softly and leaned down for a quick kiss. “If you say so.” He whispered then kissed his boyfriend again.

“I do.” Brett said into the following quiet.

The both of them went back to listening to the movie. They fell asleep that way, with matching smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr as well at storylover1.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests that are within reason and my skill level (not great at smut, nor do I really enjoy writing it) drop me a line if you like. I've been in a writing mood for days so it'll be out sooner rather than later. I'll see you guys around!


End file.
